This invention relates generally to notifications, and more specifically to providing notifications to users located at or near a venue.
Venues such as stadiums, convention centers, or amphitheaters frequently host events that large numbers of users attend. Situations arise where the host of an event at a venue needs to provide information to users attending the event. For example, the host wants to notify users that the event is about to begin or wants to provide promotional information to users. Traditionally, this information is provided to users through sound systems or video boards within the venue. However, sound systems and video boards have limited reach within the venue. For example, there may be locations at the venue where a video board is not visible to users or where audio from a sound system cannot be clearly heard by users. Further, these conventional methods of communicating with users at a venue do not allow a host of an event at the venue to target information to specific users at the venue, limiting the host's ability to provide different information to different users at the venue.